Oh My God! It's highschool
by Lanneke93
Summary: Every wizard child has to have a decent education. Where to get it? At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But just like any other highschool Hogwarts has its dramas. Bella likes Edward, but is he really who he claims to be? Can Bella find out?
1. Ceremony

**A/N: Voila, here you have it, my next story! *claps hands* It's a whole lot different from the last one, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it. If you don't … My bad? **

**Thanks to my friends and awesome betas: Shauni and Sofie. (They don't have a fanficton-account yet, but I swear that I'll keep bugging them until they create one!)**

Preface:

I'll never forget that first day.

It was truly an amazing experience.

I remember myself as shy 11-year old, seeing that castle for the first time.

I remember it taking my breath away.

I also remember my first impression of the Great Hall. Being shocked. My parents had told me about Hogwarts over and over again, but their stories had not prepared me for anything like this.

I felt so little there.

Of course, I wasn't alone. No, there were more than enough other freshmen to share my thoughts with. We were all nervous as hell. None of us knew what was going to happen.

We had to enter the Hall and then wait in the middle of the corridors. The eyes of all four tables pointing at us. I began blushing. I had always hated being the center of attention.

They brought in a stool, a worn black hat resting on it. From the looks of it, it had been stitched back together more than once.

We had to wait until that old lady with the rectangular glasses, professor McGonagall, called us up front.

"Black, Jacob!" She read from her parchment list. Jacob … He was my only friend here. Our parents had known each other for years and me and Jake got along great. I gave him an encouraging smile as he went over to the professor. His abnormal pale complexion gave away that he was just as nervous as I was.

He had to sit on the stool, as she put the hat over his ears. Jacob clearly had no idea of what he was supposed to do, but before he dared to ask anything the hat's stitch moved.

It crumbled together, to gave a vague facial impression and called: "Gryffindor."

One of the tables busted in laughing and clapping as Jake got over to them.

Names followed, one after another and I learned the names of the four Houses.

It wasn't until "Cullen, Edward" got called up front, that I looked again.

He walked past me and I was hooked.

That reddish brown hair. Those green eyes.

The world stopped moving.

My heart stopped beating.

My lungs stopped breathing.

And my 11-year-old self was head-over-heels with this mysterious guy.

Now where would they put him?

It took the Sorting Hat some time. Eventually he opened his stitch – it wasn't a mouth, really – and said: "Slythering!"

A slap in the face.

That was the only way too describe it.

Slythering? And he seemed like such a good guy …

The rest of the students passed in a blur.

I couldn't really focus anymore.

The list shortened and finally I heard McGonagall say: "Swan, Isabella."

I almost ran over to her, willing to escape from the gazing.

She put the hat on my head.

"Interesting. I see you're ready to prove yourself. You sure have some courage. Always ready to help out others, but also eager to learn. Where will I put you?"

_I don't know! Hurry up already!_

"Well, okay then." the hat said "Let's keep it to… RAVENCLAW!"

The table, clapping and smiling was full of faces I didn't know. I swallowed and went to sit next to a tiny, dark-haired girl. I was pretty sure she'd been one of the freshmen as well.

She smiled to me and hold out her hand: "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you."

_Cullen?_

Did she just say Cullen?

"Hey Alice, I'm Bella." I smiled back at her. I couldn't help myself, she was nice.

I wasn't going through this alone.

Phew.


	2. Edward

**BPOV**

"Alice, will you please hurry? We have only thirty minutes left and we cannot risk being late again. I'm not into detention."

"Will you calm down?" Alice smirked "We have more then enough time and I _have _to look good."

I sighed out loud. "Is flirting with Jasper Withlock truly more important than attending class?"

"Hush, Bella," she said, her eyes quickly scanning the room. Checking that no one had heard the name. "You don't have to tell the entire dorm that I like him."

I rolled my eyes at her and took my bag from one of the blue sofas in the dorm.

I didn't get all this effort. Seriously, Jasper was a nice guy, but to go through all this trouble for him? I didn't think so.

I mean, the only thing you had control over was your hair, anyway. Since make-up was prohibited and uniforms obligated. I knew that I was one of those few students that didn't really bother the black robes. Most of the pupils detested them. I was cool with them. They made everyone look the same. All part of the big crowd.

There was no point in explaining that to Alice though. My best friend was a wonderful girl, but ever since the guy had helped her with 'Defense Against the Dark Arts', she'd been lost.

It was kinda sad actually. Alice Cullen was a nice, smart and pretty girl. She was one of the most popular people in our year. She attracted people.

But so did fair-haired Jasper Withlock. A sixth-grader with eyes so blue, any girl would drown in them. As so did his girlfriend, a Hufflepuff named Maria.

I'd once asked Alice why she even bothered trying, but she had d assured me that one day he'd fall for her. One day he would be hers. She was sure of it.

And though I hate to admit it … She's usually right.

"Ready to go!" Alice smiled and took her bag as well. "Jake will have been wondering about you." She teased as we descended the stairs. "I'm sure he's waiting so you guys can have breakfast together."

"Will you please stop that?" I asked annoyed.

It wasn't that funny. Really. She always liked to mock about Jake being in love with me, but there was nothing going on between us. There never had been anything and there would never be. We were just good friends.

"I know, Bella. But if you're not into him, then who are you into?" She asked as we took place at the Ravenclaw table. I waved at Jake, who sat with some friends at his House's table.

"No one, Alice. Now drop it, will you?"

Okay, that wasn't really true. but she could never find out which guy I liked. I didn't even know him, for heaven's sake. I'd just seen him walking by, and that the past five years of my life. I'd never even talked to him.

I couldn't talk to him.

He was a Slythering.

He had to be bad.

And even worse … He was Alice's brother.

My deepest and darkest secret: Edward Cullen.

In the five years that had passed since that first evening, he'd grown up to be a tall, handsome guy. Still the same messed up, reddish brown hair. Still the same mysterious green eyes. Still the same, but rare crooked smile I'd sometimes seen linger around his lips.

He was nothing like the other Slytherins.

He wasn't bad.

Instead of trying to look and act like a tough, bad guy, he was mostly alone. Reading, writing, staring into space. I always wondered what he was thinking. Who he was thinking of. I could've asked Alice to introduce me. But for some reason, I never had.

I didn't want her to know. She'd feel or betrayed, or unreasonably happy. She'd or hate me, or embrace me as a new family member. There were no shades of grey with Alice, it had to be black or white. One of the things I loved her for. She seldom bothered about making a choice. Instead of worrying all night long – like me – a choice was good or bad. She never thought about it again.

I wanted to know if Edward was like that too. I had a hard time believing he was like Alice. He was far more serious, less extravert. He could've been one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts, and yet he'd chosen to blend in. Or better, try to blend in. He hadn't completely succeeded.

"Bella, do you mind if I go sit with Jasper?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Hmm … What?" I said, trying to get back to reality.

"Do you mind? I want to sit with Jasper."

"S'okay Alice." I answered. "Go for it."

"Thank you!" She said, hugging me before she left. "You're the best. I'll see you at Transfiguration."

And she danced off to find her crush.

I sat alone at the table.

Not that I minded that though. I was comfortable with being alone. I had never felt the need to keep on talking to people. I preferred listening. That's why hanging out with Alice was so easy and natural. She'd to talking and I'd do the rest. Now, you may think that she was a selfish bitch, but she was really great. I could tell her everything.

Except that one thing perhaps …

That moment, I saw him in the corner of my eye, entering the Hall to get breakfast. I watched him take place at Slythering's table and eating some toast. I knew it was somewhat pervert to stalk him like that, but I couldn't help myself. I had to watch him.

Even if I tried to turn my eyes away, or to turn my head … It just didn't work.

I guess you could call it an addiction.

Gosh … I was a creep.

I knew it had to change, but how?

No.

It couldn't change.

He was a Slythering.

I _could not_ like him.

He would turn out to be such a jerk as all his fellow students.

He looked up from his plate and stared at me. His green eyes shot right through me, but instead of looking back, I flushed and quickly turned my eyes down.

Very quickly I grabbed my bag from the floor and got out of the Hall.

I didn't dare to look again.


	3. Bella

**A/N: Here we are again! ****But before you guys start reading, I'll have to tell you that this part hasn't been beta-d. So … If it really sucks, please tell me. **

**I promise I'll fix it :)**

EPOV

She'd been staring again …

But now, she was taking off in a hurry. Probably embarrassed that I'd caught her gazing. It was typical for her to be upset about something like that. So typical …

Not that I had ever really talked to her in person. But I had learned quite a lot by just listening to the people around her. Whatever they thought about her, they couldn't hide it from me.

I remembered the first time she'd caught my eye. It had been during the Sorting Ceremony.

I had been freaking out. There was just _so much_. The castle itself, the sorting, but most of all, the voices. Hundreds of voices. Laughing, babbling, yelling, _thinking_ and I heard each and every single one of them.

I'd been standing somewhere between the other students, close to Alice, my younger sister.

When the professor had called 'Black Jacob' up-front, the guy had practically bumped into me. At first I'd thought it'd been because he was nervous, but it really had more to do with him turning his head to watch one of his friends in the waiting crowd.

The image of her reassuring smile appeared in my head… Bella Swan

Long, mahogany-brown hair; cute chocolate-colored eyes. And that smile … Sweet and lovely.

It'd been the time of my 'girls are yucky'-stage. But one look at her and I was a goner.

Alice had stumped me with her elbow and I'd seen her vision only seconds after her.

"Ed, I …" She started.

"I know," I hissed back. "I saw it too."

It had been her first vision about Bella and me. The first of many others.

Too bad they weren't about to actually come true.

It had been such a confusing image – I mean, kissing a girl … Gross – that I'd almost missed Alice being Sorted.

I was just in time to hear the Hat call 'Ravenclaw'.

My turn …

It must have been the scariest day of my life.

Eventually the Hat had put me in Slytherin, because it had honestly believed that this would help me getting more self-confidence. It had hoped that I'd start proving myself to my own thoughts.

The Hat had been wrong.

I didn't fit in with the rest of my Slytherins. They weren't … Well, they weren't that nice. The only thing driving them forward was ambition, a feeling I didn't share.

There was only one thing driving me forward.

Her name was Bella.

Isabella Swan.

The chocolate-brown-eyed girl.

She'd grown up to be a beautiful and nice girl. Her smile was shy and modest and I had never been able to tell what she was thinking. She was different too.

But in the good way.

Through the stories Alice had told me over the years and the thoughts she and Jacob shared, I felt like I had gotten a pretty good idea of what she was like.

She was loyal. Trustworthy. Shy. Clumsy. Sweet. Smart. Kind. Gentle.

She was perfect … and she didn't even realize it.

Even last year, when that idiot Mike Newton had asked her to the Yule Ball, she hadn't had any clue about his hidden agenda and just what he wanted to do with her.

She was so innocent.

Nothing like me.

Alice always told me to settle with my past. Accept it.

But I couldn't.

I was a monster …

Maybe Slytherin was my place after all.


	4. Hermione

**A/N: … And there's more! Y****eej! :) As for the last chapter, I won't give you any hints about this story. That would totally ruin it for me, let me see if I can keep enough tension in it to keep you guys reading. Love you.**

BPOV:

I calmed my pace a few corridors form the Great Hall. My breathing became even again and I admired the robust construction of the hallway.

I loved this castle.

The thought shot right through my head.

I always had.

In our first year, professor Binns had told us all about the school ant its founders. The one story I never grew tired of.

The four founders and their hope to educate all magical children was quite an inspiration, if you thought about it. The story learned us about friendship and commitment, but also about differences and how even the closest friends cannot overcome those. How even the closest friends can grow apart. How the ones closest to you, might not know the real you and your true soulmate turns out to be someone else. Someone who you would've never expected it to be.

The ones closest to me …

Was there even anyone actually close to me?

I mean, of course I had my friends and family. But they didn't know _me_.

There was Alice, who did care about me and stuff, but I had to face it. We said to be best friends and yet I kept a massive secret from her. Isn't friendship supposed to be based on trust and honesty?

There was my mom, Renée, with whom I had a good relationship. But I hardly ever saw her. She moved around a lot with her Muggle-husband Phil.

There was Charlie, my dad. I lived with him during summer and holidays … He wasn't much of a talker.

And then there was Jacob. My best friend.

It was true, I could talk with him about anything …

I had talked to him about Edward.

Not that I was ever going to do it again.

Jake didn't like it. Me falling for a Slytherin. He was likely to bite Edward's head of. Gryffindors and Slytherins had never got along that great.

It was just so annoying …

No one really understood me completely, and the one person who I knew that would was of limit. Way of limit.

_Suck it up, Bella._

_You're no drama queen_

I took my book out of my bag and started preparing for our next class.

"Excuse me," A faint voice behind me asked. "You may find this a weird question, but are you actually studying?"

"No, I'm doing my hair. What do you care?"

The girl next to me was small, with a great bunch of wild, curly brow hair and friendly brown eyes. She seemed a little unsure about my snapping.

"Sorry … It's just that I don't ever see other people opening their books before class, except for me. I was wondering if you were okay." She said with a slightly unsteady tone in her voice.

"Yes … No … It doesn't matter. I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Bella, and you must be …"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

The name didn't sound unfamiliar. "That's right. You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

She smiled shyly. "Yes, that's correct. I'm in forth grade."

"Well then, don't mind me asking, but what are you doing at Transfiguration?"

She blushed and took a roll of parchment from the heavy looking bag that clang over her shoulder.

"I just had to ask professor McGonagall something about my last essay. I'm afraid that I might have made a little error." She got a slight panicky look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Bella! There you are!" Alice's voice shot through the hallway.

She came running towards me, her –otherwise so pale looking – cheeks flushed red. That triggered my attention. What on earth could make Alice blush?

"Hey Alice, meet Hermione." I introduced the two to each other. "Hermione, this is my best friend, Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you" Alice smiled at Hermione, who seemed to be a little bit overwhelmed by making so may new friends in such a short time.

"Thanks." She said. "It's nice to meet you too. But I'm afraid I have to go. The boys will be waiting for me."

Alice's expression showed the same surprise I felt with those words.

"The boys?"

"Oh no! Not like that." Hermione quickly recovered. "I mean my friends Harry and Ron. They'll be wondering where I am. Bye."

"See you later."

Alice waited until the Gryffindor girl had turned around the corner before she took my hands and started jumping.

"He dumped her, he dumped her, he dumped her!" She sang.

"Whoa, calm down Alice." I tried to understand. "Tell me what happened."

She snorted a bit when she had to interrupt her little victory-dance, but calmed down just enough to tell me.

"So, I was at his table this morning. Or well … I was on my way to it. He was sitting there with her, but they didn't look happy at all …"

"Were they breaking up?" I broke her off.

She gave me an annoyed look. "Let me continue, will you? Anyway, they weren't looking happy and then he turned his head and saw me. Really saw me, Bella! He really looked at me. And that was it … I saw it. A vision. He's going to dump her. Oh, do you know what this means?"

"Err … That he hasn't actually dumped her yet?"

"Shut up," She replied. "The point is that he will and more important: he'll do it because of me!"

Alice was practically jumping again, not bothered by me not sharing the same enthusiasm.

"This is my moment Bella! Right here and right now. I have to convince him. I need a reason to be close to him."

"Well …" I thought along "Why not ask him to tutor you again?"

"Nah. Too obvious." She threw the idea away. " I need something more casual … With more people."

Her forehead wrinkled a little, while she was thinking.

I was just about to ask more questions when she suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Got it!" A wide smile spread across her lips "A study group."

"Yeah Alice, that's very romantic." I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, listen! We take lessons from him and that way the two of us can make small talk without it being suspicious, and I can stay longer to ask further questions or help him clean up …"

I grinned. "You got this all figured out, don't you? You evil little mastermind."

She laughed along. "Thank you."


	5. Emmett

**A/N: Phew! Has it really been that long? ****Obviously, it has **** I'm so sorry, you guys. This time I don't really have a good reason for it … Writer's block and a new boyfriend **** Anyways, let's get you back on track, I deleted the last chapter because it definitely sucked and replaced it by this one, which I hope to be better **

**Thanks to Fieke_1993 for giving her blessing upon this baby. Love to her and every single one of you! (Keep in mind: reviews keep me happy and inspired ****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor Harry Potter. If I did, I would've used some money to get a scooter by now **** Sadness …**

**EPOV****:**

I was one of the last students to enter the classroom. McGonagall was gazing me above her glasses, clearly irritated by my lack of punctuality. The woman had never been my biggest fan. Ever since my first day at Hogwarts, she'd been giving me _that _look. A questioning, suspicious look, filled with distrust. Nothing like the other teachers, who had been overjoyed with such a smart and charming little Slytherin.

I sighed as I took my seat. Did people ever learn from their mistakes? Hadn't it bee proven all too much that smart and charming Slytherins weren't worthy of all the excitement Hadn't it been made clear that it were usually those students, who grew up to be frightening and dangerous? Not that I cherished any plans to take over the wizardry world myself. Most certainly not. But why would some people just never learn to back away from monsters?

"Mister Cullen?" A sharp voice in front of me asked. "Isn't my lesson interesting enough to hold your attention?"

I looked up to see professor McGonagall standing in front of me. Her hands put in her sides, as a clear sign of increasing anger. Apparently, she'd noticed that my focus hadn't really been with the magpie on my desk. Not very surprising, given that it still looked reasonably healthy. Most of the others were halfway toasted now.

"I'm sorry, professor. It won't happen again."

She raised her eyebrows and gave me a dirty look, as if I was some rotten apple lying before her. Not to be trusted in health-threatening situations.

"I'll see to that, Cullen. Now hurry up and transform your magpie in a chandelier. Take a good example from the other students."

She looked around the room to go see their works on the bird an went back to ignoring me again. I didn't really care, I liked her better that way.

"Excellent, miss Swan, well done." I heard her saying when she walked behind my back, up to the desks in the back of the room.

I didn't dare turning around. If I wanted to keep a hold on myself, I could never turn around and watch Bella. She was too tempting for her own good.

After Transfiguration – which was luckily the only class me and Bella had together – I took off for the library. I needed some distraction … Fast.

With large and quick steps I took the two stairs up and walked around the corner, crashing head-on with a tall, blonde girl. The speed we'd both been having made the hit loud and painful. At least, painful for her. The collision had caused her to fall. I gestured a hand towards her, which she angrily ignored.

"Auwtch, watch where you're going, idiot!" She snapped as she got back on her feet. "And get out of my way!"

She passed me and continued speeding away. I watched her as she took off, trying to put a name on the face … Blonde, tall, a body that most Playboy Bunnies would kill for. Hogwarts' one and only, Rosalie Hale. A sixth grader who many guys considered to be the hottest girl in school.

I didn't think she was. Okay, the girl had some looks, but the way she was always bossy and demanding, strolling along the castle's hallways as if she were the queen of England herself … She always got what she wanted and never listened to anyone who had a different opinion. The only one who was known to put some logics in her head every once in a while was Emmet McCarthy. A hunky Gryffindor, who never seemed to leave her side and followed her around like a puppy chasing its bone.

That was strange. The bone had been all alone this time. As the matter of fact, Rosalie would have never bumped into me if her jock of a boyfriend had been near. Maybe the two of them had some issues. Oh god, the most famous couple in school was arguing.

Drama was heading.

I reached the library and gladly noticed that I was the only one inside the big ward. I liked to be the only person in here. The silence you had when you were walking between the shacks and shacks of ancient literature, interrupted every once in a while by the shrieking of a shelf that sighed under the weight of the old and heavy books.

I headed tor my favourite section and was just about to open a new book, when I heard a noise, just some corridors away. It sounded like a deep sigh. I put my book back in its place and went to see where the noise had came from.

I turned in the corridor and found a big, sighing pile of human flesh on the ground. It took me a second before I realized this pile was Emmett, crawled together against the shelf, his head in his hands.

"Err … Are you okay?" I asked uncertain.

"What do you want?" He bit back, lifting his head to see who'd had the guts of talking to him in this state of being.

"I don't know. Is there anything I can help you with?"

He seemed to be a little surprised at my question.

"You're Cullen, right?" He asked. "Say, aren't Slytherins supposed to be nasty against other people?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess."

"Some lame team player you are then. You just offered to help a bloody Gryffindor."

I laughed a little. "I really don't care about the grudges those Houses share."

"well, then I guess you're not that bad after all." Emmett said, a little smile hinting on his face.

I offered him my hand, but it got ignored … Again.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, Cullen. I don't trust you just yet."

We got out of the corridor, back to the open reading space. I noticed that Madame Romilda's desk was still unguarded. We took a seat at one of the large, wooded tables.

"So, I bumped into Blondie just ten minutes ago. Was she with you in the library?"

Emmett let out a sigh and put his hand against his temple.

"Yeah, we were here together. You know, we both had a free period and the library is always empty at this time a day. It's because Romilda's having her tea with Filch. she won't be back for another hour or so."

"And how do you know that?" I asked, finding myself somewhat curious.

"Well … Let's say that rose likes things risky." He answered, seeming a little uncomfortable telling me. I understood. One's girlfriend fantasies are preferably kept quiet, though I couldn't help but smiling a bit.

"You got it on in here? I chuckled.

He could've gotten mad at my lack of discreteness, but instead, he laughed along. His laugh was loud and booming, echoing all through the library.

"Not this time, that's for sure."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, man. She's been cranky for a week now. I got tired of it and asked if she was PMS'ing or something, and if that was why she was acting bitchy."

"You called your girlfriend a bitch?" Of course he had. Maybe Emmett wasn't the dumb bunch of muscles I'd held him for, but he certainly wasn't the one to bloom something like that. The guy just said everything he thought out loud. Honesty is a good value, but I could imagine it had no appeal on Rosalie. The girl only wanted to hear that she was stunning, gorgeous and beautiful.

"Guess I did. Dude, that sounds so bad now." Emmett said. "Anyways, she called me a jerk, took her robes and went off."

"I'm sorry, Emmett … You two make an … interesting pair."

He smiled again. "Don't worry about it, Cullen. We have these things all the time. She'll be back in no time." The confidence dripped from his face.

"She needs you that bad?" I asked.

The smile died on his lips and for a second, I could see past his confident and cheerful mask. The guy wasn't sure about it and it clearly hurt like hell. Take back whatever I said about those two. He really seemed to care a lot about her.

"I hope so." He whispered, agony and fear sounding through. "I actually love her, you know. There was a little silence and the insecurity slid back off his face. He clenched his jaw and took a breath. "If you ever tell someone about this, I will kick your ass. you understand, Cullen?"

"Don't worry about it." I got up and started walking back to the exit. My free period had passed and I had to go and collect my things for the next classes.

"Hey Cullen! Wait up! What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name, dude. If we're going to be friends, I can't go on calling you Cullen."

I smiled: "It's Edward for friends."

"Awesome, thanks Edward. I got to run now, find Rose before some other dude tries anything funny."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to risk his life." I chuckled. "Not with you as her bodyguard."

"You never know." He laughed. "See you later, Edward."

Who would've ever thought that I'd end up being friends with the Quidditch hero Emmett McCarthy? The only other student I really talked to before had been Alice.

She had always encouraged me to go and make friends. I just felt it was too dangerous. People shouldn't be get near me. They shouldn't. I didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt, just because the came to close. Especially not the ones I wanted to be close. I never would've forgiven myself if anything happened to Bella. She was too good, too pure of heart to be endangered by me.

Emmett had to watch it as well, but luckily he was a big guy and wouldn't be in the same kind of trouble. The guy was cool and easy to talk to, but maybe it was better to keep the 'mate-thing' to that. After all, I'd managed fine on my own.


End file.
